Angel Chan And The Katana Of Truth
by MrsCaspianCullenPotter
Summary: I suk at summaries R&R plz! This story is about awwesome new carachters in the awesome HP world so you should love it if you love HP lik I dooo! 33 33  33
1. Chapter 1

Angel Chan and the Katana of Truth

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER LOL! I own Angel tho shes mine dont take her! o_o

My name is Angel Sakura Harmony Chan and I am from Japan. I have long black hair with blue highlightse and purple eyes. Yes there natural. My parents died when I was seven years old but they left my the house in their will. My dad was a samurai and has a room full of katanas and he taught me how to use them before he died. It is the only thing I have to remind him by and I miss him very much.

My mom left me her magic.

She hid her magic from my dad because he was a samurai and wouldnt understand that she had gone to a witch and wizard school called Hogwarts. One day I was going throuhg my parents things and missing them and I found her books from Hogwarts. They weremagic books. I began to read her books and when my letter came on my 11th birthday (which happens to be July 31st) I hadf already read the first year books...twice. On September 1st, I grabbed my trunk (which was my mothers) with her books and school robes, and went to our fireplace where my mom kept the floo powder in a bento box on the mantel and flooed to the train station.

I saw all the moms and dads saying goodbye there kids and felt really sad. I reached in my pocket where I had my moms designer chopsticks (they had jade and gold in the handles), and felt a little better. Before I went to school I was reading my moms school notes and realized that her chopsticks were magic. I grabbed one and sparks flew from it they wanted me to take them to school with me. They were here wand, and now they were mine. It was like I was following in my moms footsteps I will do you proud mom. I mis syou. I thought as I stepped on the train. I ran into a boy with white blond hair and he look at me angrily. "Bloody watch where your going." He yelled pushing past me. I frowend, looking for an empty seat. I found a compartment with a boy with brown hair and a girl with glasses in it. I walked in and said HI my name is Angel.

Hi my name is Shameus. Shameus Finngan. And this is Peach Tyler.""Hi said Peach with a smile her nose was in a book.

HI Shameus and Peach I said, sitting down and putting my trunk away. "are you guys first years too?" "Yeah' said Shameyus,' Im a second year Im a ravenclaw and top of my class" said Peach. "Wow you must be so smart!" I said smiling. I think I just made some new friends.

The train pulled away from the station I was going to Hogawrts I cant belive it.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Chan and the katana of truth chapter two

A/N: I dont own Harry potter so get those paparozzi away from me! lol

The train started rolling forward on the trakcs and I felt a lerch in my stomach of excitement that I knew would burst like a bubble because I was so excited. After reading all my mothers books and being on the train I still couldnt belive it was all real! I was gonna be a witch just like my mom but I wasnt gonna hide it like she did becus being a witch is so cool I coudnt wait to do magic and stuff.

The train ride was exciting and Shameus and Peach and me watched the countryside of England go buy which was really exciting for me because I had never been to England before today. My mom had taught me english when I was little, and now I new that it was so I could come to Hogwarts someday. I had kept practising after she and my father died by writing things down and making up songs to sing to myself all day, and the old woman who lived next door liked to tell me that I sounded like an angel which was nice because my name was Angel to and she said it was like my mother knew I would be able to sing when I grew up even though I was only a baby.

Shamus had a little kitten on his lap. Is that your cat?" I asked him and he said yes. The kitten was a little boy cat named Pookah, like the Irish mythilogical creature in stories Shameus heard when he was little. I told him that Pookas sounded like tanukis from Japan and we talked about that stuff for a while until Peach told us that we were boring her and she couldnt read with us talking too much so we stopped talking. The train cart of snacks came then and I bought my very first wizard candy! I got candy that Shameus told me to buy because hed had candy his whole life and knew all the good stuff and Peach didnt ask for anything so I bought her a chocolate frog and she smiled at me and it almost got away but it didnt!

Shameus aksed me about Japan and I told him all about my parents and Peach even listend and by the time the train stoped we were all friends. I think Peach didnt have very many friends besides us because she seemed really shy and only talked a little bit even when I asked her questions about her family. She has a brother and a sister who our all older than her she is the younest in her family. Both her brother and sister are in Gryffendor and she is in ravenclaw, so she doesnt even get to see then all that much except in passing but that is okay because they can hang out during freet ime. Shameyus doesn't have any brothers or sisers, just his mom because his dad left when he found out his mom was a witch! Maybe that was why my mom didnt tell my dad she was a witch because she wanted to keep our family together. Too bad they died and left me all alone anyways.

The train got to the stop and we were all suposed to get off so we did. Peach waved to us because the first year students all had to g get in boats! I saw the blond boy get into a boat and I told Shameus to stay away from him an we got in a boat near a boy with red hair and a boy wearing glasses. Shameus kept staring at the boy with glasses but I didnt know who he was and I was too busy looking at the castle!

It was reelly reely big and the prettiest thing I had seen in my life and so different from my house in Japan that I couldnt stop looking at it the whole boatride. I could tell the castle was magic because it just glowed in a way that no other building could ever glow I just knew this was the most wonderful place in the whole wide world.

No one touched the boats, the went on theyre own the hole way to the castle. We got out and went upstairs and I knew from my mothers books that it was almost time to be sorted! She said sorted was when they put you into different houses (like the gryffiendor and ravenclaw that Peach was talking about) and then you go to classes with those kids in your house and you sleep in the same place and have to wear special colors. I hope there is a purple house I love purple. I thouht to myself as we started walking up the stares.

We got most of the way up the stairs and there was a boy up front who lost his frog, then the tall proffessor who was talking to us and talked to a boy named Harry Potter. Shameus looked surprised that it was really him and there was the boy with blond hair again! He now had two big dumb looking friends with him and he looked meaner than before. They talked some but I was too busy looking at the paintings on the wall because they were all moving! We didnt have Any paintings like hat in Japan so I coulndt help but keep looking at them all and then Shameus pulling my sleeve so that I would follow him into the hall.

It was time to be sorted!


	3. Chapter 3

Angel chan and the katana of truth chapter 3!

A/N: I dont own Harry! Or Ron! Or Hermione! Or draco! Or Dumbledore! Or anyone else hahahahahah!

Distant lands: My characters name is Angel not Mary sue but it sounds pretty lol! Thanks 4 the review :)

So we got into the great hall...and it really was great! I mean it was huge! And there were 4 long tables with lots and lots of students at them and then there was a table at the front where the grownups all sat I guess they were the teachers. A tall man in a white beard and shiny robes comes up to us with a hat and says 'this hatt will tell you what house youre going to be in!' and I looked at him funny. How can a hat tell you what table you should sit at, I guess it was magic that i dint know about yet because i was from Japan..

I got soted before Seamas because my name starts with a C and his starts with an F, and so I sat down and put the hat on my head and it started TALKING TO ME. It said 'Oh my, what a brain you have here! Lots of smarts, very friendly, where should I put you?' and then it hummed to itself like it was thinking and it made me think of the songs i used to sing all the time like it new the Songs that I liked and then it shouted for everyone to hear "RAVENCLAW!" The table with the blue and silver clothed kids cheered, and I smiled walking over to them and Peach where she was sitting. She still had her book but she was wearing her Ravenclaw clothes, I really like purple better than blue but blue is part of purple so I guess thats okay. Seamass got sorted into Gryffiendor, so he went with the red and gold colored table. It made me feel a little sad that he wasnt in my house but Peach said that we osometimes had classes together since we are both first years together so I guess thats okay. He is still my friend.

Dinner was so good, but it was a lot of food I had never had before. I usually eat rice and vegetables and chicken and lots of shushi but there were all sorts of pies with meat in them and biskits and mashed potatoes I have never eaten a potato before. I used my chopsticks instead of the forks and spoons they had out because it was easier for me, and for dissert we had pudding! It felt good to have my mothers wand in my hand and no one knew it was my wand yet but i knew that someone would figure out soon because if I was going to be learning magic I would get to use it for magic instead of just eating! I was so full by the time we were done and the older students walked us to the ravenclaw tower where we were gonna live. The common room as they called it was also huge! There were a lot of windows and everyting was nice and there were alot of bookshelves because all the kids were really smart and liked to read like i do. It was weird being in a castle since my house in Japan was all bamboo and rice paper walls and windows since it was a samurai house so being in a stone house was very different. The glass in the windows was clear and I could see through it which was totaly differant then the ricepaper windows that I had! We didnt even have to taker off our shoes inside which I thought was so weird so i took off my shoes anyway and everyone gave me weirtd looks because they kept there shoes on. But in my house you always took off your shoes when you went inside and even though my parents died when I was young i still took off my shoes before going inside it was like it was a part of me to do that since I am Japanese.

Anyway everyone went upstairs to their beds and I had a blue bed just like everyone else and it was so big and pretty and soooooo comfy! I had Ravenclaw clothes on my trunk like they already knew i was gonna be in ravenclaw even before the hatt got put on my head it was like I was destined to be a ravenclaw like my new friend Peach. I got into my pajamas (that had pandas on them) and climbed into bed and instantyl fell asleep because i was so so so tired.

R&R PLZ! Its my 1st fic n I kno im not that good but still plz R&R thx!


	4. Chapter 4

Angel Chan and the katana of truth! Chapter 4

Discaimer: I dont own Harry Potter! Again! Hahahah.

In the morning the sun shined through the window of my dorm and lit up the whole room and woke me up. It was so bright that I couldnt sleep anymore so I opened my eyes and smiled because today was my first day of school! I jumped out of bed like a spring and ran into the shower and got all clean and came back out and got fdressed in my brand new hogwarts ravenclaw clothes because we had to wear them to class! I put my hair up in two buns with my moms chopsticks with two strands on either side of my face, Peach said it looked really pretty and I said thank you Peach and we both walked down to the great hall for breakfast. I saw seamas eating at the gryffiendor table and waved to him smiling and he choked on his toast and said you look pretty today Angel and I said thank you Seamas and smiled and my cheeks got red and Peach pulled me over to the ravenclaw table so we could eat before classes started. I looked over at he slytherin table and the blond haired boy glared at me with his two goonie friends and they ate their looked really mean, I thought to myself but didnt worry about it because today was going to be totally awesome and nothing was going to ruin it not even a mean blonde haired boy.

My first class was magic around the world and all the first year students went into the class because it was like flying class where everyone was there it was so important to know about our magical neighbors (said our teacher he was a tall guy with no hair on his head but a really really big bear kinda like Dumbledores). I sat next to my friend shaemas near the front and I took my books out because I was really excited to learn about other countries since I am a ravenclaw and I am from another country like Japan. The teacher grinned and said that we have a new student and she is from Japan her name is Angel could you please stand up Angel? My face got really hot I was blushing but I stood up because the teacher asked me too, and there were whispers across the room and the blond hair boy snickered and elbowed his goonie. I glared at him but looked at the teacher, who said tell us about your home in Japan Angel. I shuffed by feet and looked at the floor.

'Well I come from Japan it is really nice and everyone there is really nice. I live in a house that belonged to a samurai, my dad was a samurai and you can see mt fuji from all the windows, but it is kinda big because I live all alone because my mom was a witch but my parents are dead." The whole room went quiet and everyone stard at me so I sat down and tried not to cry but I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and seamas put his arm around my shoulder because he is nice. The blond boy laughed. Hey Potter, he sneered, looks like you arent the only one whose parents are dead. The boy with scar on his forehard glared at the boy and the red hea boy next to him stood up in his seat. 'You bloody shut it Malfoy!' he yelled and everyone started yelling at each other and the teacher tried to tell us all to calm down but no one was listened. I got my books and stood up and ran out of the room. Seamas came after me and told me to stop. I stopped in the hallway, tears spilling out of my eyes and he hugged me and said it is okay Angel, I still like you. Thanks Seamas I said you are a real friend. Come on lets go get you a butterbeer. A what? Nevermind, its just a tasty drink come on let's go. Okay I said and we awlked to the kitchens to get a drink.

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Angle Chan chapter five

Disclamer: I still dont own harry Potter ha ha I wish idid tho omg

Sorry its been so long since the last chapter my cat died and I was just too depresed because then my mom wanted to ground me because she siad it was my fault because i didn't lock the door. Sorry.

Today is going to be the best day of my lif because we are in Hogsmeate! Shaemus asked me to go to the velentines day shop with him and I said I don't know but Peache said yeah let's go so we went and there were a lot of theings their! I saw this pink wand with a heart on it and it was so pretty that I got one because I really wanted it and my parents left me a lot of money when they died so I could by the thing that I like when I see them in the storye. Peavh bought some heartshaped brownies that made her eyes sparkle when she ate them and I ate one and my eyes sparkeld and Seamas ate one and his eyes sparkled to and we all sparked because we ate the brownies. They were so yummy! Then we went to the jokes shop and we ran into the blond haired Drac malFoy and his goonies and they said 'hey wahat are you doing here?' and i said 'Hey I can be whereever I want!' and he said, No you can't! and so we through a dungbomb at them and ran away!

So then we ran arand and I found out that my heart wand had gottn broked! I was really upste and Samus said it was ok and he woudl buy me a new one, but then Harry Potter came over and said No, Ill buy you a new one!' and then Rons said'No i'll buy you a new one!' and Hermione said wwell that's what you get for going to a valentines store in the first plavce! And then I said 'what do you know, hermione? Your teeth are really big!' and Harry said 'Yeah! they are Really big!" and Ron said "yeah they are ha ha good one, Angel!' and Shaemus said "HEY I WAS TALKING TO ANGEL FIRST! You bloody better back off!' and Harry was like "aare you bloody gonna make me?" and then they started shoving each other and Hermiony screamed and ran away and Peache gasped and I gasped and Harry tried to pull Ron of Sheamus and got dragged in an dall three of them started fighting and there was a huge dust cloud like when people fight in movies and then SNape came up and said in a drawl voice, "FIVE HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFENDIOR!' amd then he also yelled "FIVE HUNDRED POINTS FROM RAVENFLAW" even thow we werent fighting with them and then they boys stopped fighting and started yelling and then everyone was yelling at each other and then i yuelled "HEY!" and everyone stopped and stared at me and they all got weird looks in their eyes like with Shameus got sparkled in their eyes but they didn't all eat the brownies but shameus did but they all looked like they had the sparkels now and Shameous said I looked pretty and Ron said I looked prettier and aI had eyes like the moon and Harry said that Ron smelt like bad ehggs and didn't disearve a girl like me and Shameus said that Harry's eyes were rreally big on his glasses like a bug and that he was better for Angel and then I bluished and my eyes got really sparkly even more than they were already sparkly fbecause i ate the brownies!

I said "Boys boys, I like you all very much but I cant chose' and then Draco and his goonies walked up again and were like "What the bloody is going on? Mudblood!' Shut up ferret! said Harry! 'Why dont you make me four eyes?" and I said "Stop fighting guys!" and then Draco looked at me and his eyes got a ll sparkely too and it really started to wierd me out. AAngel he said, his voice was all soft nwo and not mean. "Angel, you look so beautiful he said! I really like your chopsticks. "Thanks," I said. And then Harry and Ron and Shaemus got all jealous and said "NO we love Angle!" and Ron's face got read like his hair and Harry scouled which made his scar look really big because it's a lightning bolt because its where Voldemart hit him with the spell when he was a baby when he killed his parents but harry lived, which made me thnk of how my parents were dead too, and he was like 'The only way we can settle this is if we dule!' and Snap said "i suppose you're right! We can only settle if we have a duel! Class is cancelled!"

THE END!

R&R&R! 3 3 3

(Not the real end! just the end of this chapter until I can write more! lolololololo) 


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GIYS, Sorry I didnt update I got grounded from the computer for the summer becuase I failed sum of my classes at school then failed one of my sumer classes too. Math is so stupid am I rite? ANYWAY, BACK TO MAH STORY LOLZ! This is the first time Ive ever ritten a magic fight so Im realy excited so you guys have to tell me if its good becuz I realy wanna know!

Disclaimer: I still dont own Harry! LOL but Angel is mine and so is Peache you cant have them! But you can read about them at least!

"Classes are cancelled?" Yelled Peach, "But I have a test in three hours and I studied all week for it!" "Duh Peach," said Sakura Angle Chan, "Now you dont have to stud anymore!" "Oh, youre right" said Peach "Im glad! Now I can watch the duel!" "Lets go to the quittich pitch and watch the fight!" "Okay!" The girsl ran back from Hogsmeade to the qidditch field where the boys wwere going to fight for Angel's affection. Angel didn't know what to think or who to choose she hoped that this fight would settle the love of her life. We got to the field just as everyone was showing up and someone was selling popcorn and I bought some with Peach because we were hungry and say down to wat the duel. Harry and Ron ran into the field with their wands up and were yelling at Samus who was standing in the field waiting for the fight fto begin. Draco and his cronies crab and gole walked behind him as they went to the field to fight for Angel's love. Snape walked in to and said really loud so everyone could hear him "The duel is about to begin please take your seat because everyone needs to see the fight." So everyone sat down and the fight began for everyone to see

Samus waved his want and it blew up in his face like it did in the movie and Harry laughed so Ron gave him a wedgie and Harry yelled "OMG YOU GAVE ME A WEDGIE" so Draco snuck in a kicked Ron and did a jelly legs curse and made him fall down with his legs all Jelly. Seamass got back up and wiped the smoke off his face and shot a spell at Draco who jumped out of the way and it hit Gole in the face and he fell over past out. Draco rolled on the ground and jumpe dup and said "HAH I GOT YOU KNOW" and shot a speel at Rone who was trying to stand up but he got jelly legged and cant stand up. Harry picked his wedgie and shot at spell at Seamans who tried to get away but he tripped over Ron and fell over in a tumble and they all fell into each oter and fell into a pile on the ground.

ANGEL GHASPED. She was so excited that the boys loved her so much they were willing ot fight for her but she was afraid of who to choose because someone might die and she didnt want them to die. "STOP STOP STOP!" She yelled running into the field but Draco went to punch harry and punched Angloe in the nose. "OH MY GEE, MY NOSE!" SHe yelled, falling over. "OH NO, ANGEL!" Yelled Peach who came to run behind her. "Oh NO ANGEL!" Yelled Seumas, "OH NO" yelled Harry and Ron "BLODDY NO!" yelled Dragco and he fell to his knees and cried because he was so upset that he hurt Angel. "My angel I am so sorry" Angel held her nsoe in her heand and it was bleeding and Snap walked up and said "I will take you to the hospital because you are blteeding" "I AM SO SORRY" yelled drago as they took her away int he ambulance. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Angel woke up three days later int the Mungos hospital. Draco was by her bed but when she woke up Sehmas kicked him out of his seat and took Angels hand "Agel are you okay?" he asked kissing her hand. I looked at him and started to cry because I was in so much paint from getting punched in the nose. Ill be okay, I said sniffing back a tear. "Im glad, because I love you" "I love you to" Draco cried in the background because he thought he lost me forever. I fell back asleep for another couple days and I woke up and it was christmas vacation so I went home to japan for christmas even though I had no familyo go home to. I decorated a bonzai tree with some tinsel and lights and looked at Mt fuji from my window and sighed because I was all alone on Christasmd because my parents are dead so there not their for christmasses anymore and I am all by myself for them instead.

But on christams morning my doorbell rang and I ran downstairs and opened the door and all myfriends were there! harry and Ron and Hermioen and Peach and Seasms and draco and Crab and Gole they re all friends now because it was christmas and they wanted to see me on christs so i wouldnt be alone. we had pies and sushi and sake even though we were so young. but my parents left some sake int he fridge when they died and it sat there ever since but we drank it because no one else was in the house and it was christmas so we got so drunk and draco dance d ont hte table and we all asng songs and fell asleep on the rice paper floor.

the next day myead hurt so much like a houseelf was dancing with spike shoes in my head which was still bettert han my nose hurting too. but we went back to hogwarts classes started again so we went to class. I did my homework over christmas break because i am a good student, and got an A in charms. Peach didnt get an A in charms she was so upset so we decided to have a study sesion in the library because thats wher al the books are. We went to the library and sat down with the charms books came and were about to staert studying when harry came up and sat down with us and asked if he could study too. "What do you want harry?" Peach said "Yeah you dotn study " Angel said "Yeah I do just not a lot" "Oh okay some and joinj us then

So we all studied and thent he sun went down and we had to go to bed because Fitch and his cat would bust us and we would have detention and I dont want detention because it would ruin m record, and Peache doesnt want her record ruined either. Harry doesnt care but his parents are dead too so he doesnt have anytone to yell at him if he gets detention. My parents cant yl at me if I get detention but I know they wouldnt want me to get in trouble so I try to be a good student. So we said goodnight and went back to our rooms to go to sleep because we had class tomorow.

R&R plz plz! U guys r aweomse you kno! :)))


End file.
